degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scallisons-ThisOnePerson Friendship
Catarah '('Cat'''ie/'S'''arah') is the friendship between ThisOnePerson and Scallisons. Trivia *Despite the fact that Sarah hates Texas and most people living in it, Catie is the only exception. *They both love The Office, SNL, Parks and Recreation, and Anchorman. *They ship Matlingsworth and Camaya *They hate Zaya and Triles *They love Miles Hollingsworth *They hate Drew Torres with a burning passion of a million suns *They have a similar taste in movies (They like comedies such as Anchorman, Step Brothers, etc.) *They share Dean Winchester. However, Sarah owns primary custody, as she watched Supernatural first and got Catie into it. *They love Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki *Adore both of the Winchester boys equally *They hate the idea of Wincest *They ship Dean/Jo * They both consider Jatie to be OTP <333 * They shipped Novas, until Zig became a bag of dicks ** They then got back on board after Believe (2) when Zig wasn't being a bag of dicks for once and got feels. Their Ships *Meredith/Cristina (Grey's Anatomy) *Sam/Dean (Supernatural) *Amy Poehler/Tina Fey (Celebrity friends) *Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles *Jim/Pam (The Office) *Pam/Angela (The Office) *Leslie/Ann (Parks and Recreation) *Jimmy Fallon/Seth Meyers (Celebrity Friends) *Kurt/Santana (Glee) *Maya/Zoe (Degrassi) *Annie/Lillian (Bridesmaids) *Dale/Brennan (Step-Brothers) *Daya/Bennett (Orange is the New Black) *Dean/Jo (Supernatural) *Jon Stewart/Stephen Colbert (Celebrity Friends) *Allison/Lydia (Teen Wolf) *Anna/Elsa (Once Upon A Time) *Wacha/Gary Frick *Wayne/Garth (Wayne's World/SNL) *Eric Osborne/Ehren Kassam *Eric Osborne/Olivia Scriven *Tom/Jean Ralphio (Parks and Recreation) *Malcolm/Reese (Malcolm in the Middle) *Seth Rogen/James Franco *Emma Stone/Taylor Swift *Arthur/Buster (Arthur) *Marley/Kitty (Glee) *Miles/Hunter (Degrassi) *John Krasinski/Chris Pratt *Mia/Lily (The Princess Diaries) *Carl/Debbie (Shameless) *Alex Trabek/Burt Reynolds-Turk Ferguson (SNL) *Dick-In-A-Box Guys (SNL) *The Festrunk Brothers (SNL) *Target Lady/Peg (SNL) *Jarret/Gobi (SNL) *Barry Gibb/Robin Gibb (Barry Gibb Talk Show/SNL) *Ambiguously Gay Duo (SNL) *Ellen Pompeo/Ellen DeGeneres *Ron/Ben (Parks and Recreation) *Callie/Lexie (Grey's Anatomy) * Meredith Grey/Detective Olivia Benson (Taylor Swift's cats) * Marcia/Jan (A Very Brady Movie) * Zig/Miles (Degrassi) * Jimmy Fallon/Steve Higgins * Ian/Lip (Shameless) * Derek/Owen (Grey's Anatomy) * Hannah Montana/Mikayla (Hannah Montana) * Jo/Alex (Grey's Anatomy) * Meredith/Amelia (Grey's Anatomy) * Brooke/Rachel (One Tree Hill) * Daniella/Officer Cooper (Hot Pursuit) * JD/Turk (Scrubs) * Evan/Seth (Superbad) * Liz/Jenna (30 Rock) * Abbi/Ilana (Broad City) * Flaca/Maritza (Orange is the New Black) * Kevin/Marcus (White Chicks) * Linda/Tina (Bob's Burgers) * Andy Cohen/Anderson Cooper *Sara/Natalie (Ew!) *Fievel/Tanya (An American Tail) *Zoe/Rose (Hart of Dixie) *Taylor Swift/Jaime King *Justice/Luna (Bad Blood) *Mona/Alison (Pretty Little Liars) *Barney/Marshall (How I Met Your Mother) *Bugs/Lola (Looney Toons) *Michaela/Laurel (How To Get Away With Murder) *The Lucas Brothers *Dinah Jane/Camila Cabello (Fifth Harmony) *Todd/Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Zola/Jessica *Chanel/Hester (Scream Queens) *Keegan Michael Key/Jordan Peele *Amy/Rosa (Brooklyn Nine Nine) *Iris/Felicity (Flarrow) *Bellamy/Raven (The 100) *Ana Golja/Eric Osborne *Barry/Kara (DC) *Dan Howell/Tyler Oakley *Beyonce/Bruno Mars *Taylor Swift/Selena Gomez *Deadpool/Spiderman (Marvel) *DJ/Stephanie (Full House) *Emily Bett Rickards/Lindsey Morgan *Barry/Cisco (The Flash) *Cookie/Hakeem (Empire) *Emmy Rossum/Jimmy Fallon *Leonard/Mick (Legends of Tomorrow) *Eleanor/Tahani (The Good Place) *Tan/Antoni (Queer Eye) tumblr_l8vpieduoj1qbfkogo1_500.jpg Beer-boys-dean-impala-sam-Favim.com-131002.jpg Tina-fey-and-amy-poehler-600.jpg Jared_and_Jensen_wallpaper_2_by_monkeyJade.jpg Jimandpambaby.jpg Angela-from-the-US-versio-001.jpg Leslie-Knope-Ann-Perkins-1.jpg 2D11046894-140106-fallon-meyers.blocks_desktop_large.jpg Kurt-Santana-glee-33974752-500-600.png Tumblr_n3dvaztZEb1rqi7igo1_r1_500.png Screen shot 2014-03-30 at 11.05.36 PM.png Step 1.jpg screen-shot-2014-06-13-at-11-33-17-pm.png f049b12672a513dfddaa79f7a2263d6a.jpg tumblr_mjpks0wDkG1qd3779o2_500.jpg teen-wolf-s3-ep13-lydia.jpg ouat elsanna.jpg 4e5rdfdf.png waynegarth.jpg 1297488568629_ORIGINAL.jpg 480px-Sscrivborne.jpg tumblr_llvc8aRIIR1qktakco1_500.png 3esfsdfdsf.jpg 1.60194_image.jpeg Taylor-Emma-Stone-taylor-swift-20975986-500-357.png tumblr_mi4c4rYrEC1r71ovwo1_500.png marley-and-kitty-marley-rose-32915219-500-281.jpg hollingsworthbros.png 893slkf.png Lily-and-Mia-the-princess-diaries-2-32620589-240-200.png Carl_&_debbie.jpg tumblr_m74xh6kuFY1rxwgoao1_500.jpg dick-in-a-box-justin-timberlake-andy-samberg-billboard-650.jpg Wild_and_crazy_guys.jpg bb60fdf286c1bb01c54afbc1f014940b.jpg pz85m8W.jpg SNL2.jpeg ambiguously-gay-duo.jpg 03-ellen-pompeo-diep.jpg tumblr_m45b9q3yFz1qbozyjo1_500.jpg Dr. Callie Torres et Dr. Lexie Grey -1.jpg Image374746722837.jpg Marcia-and-Jan-700x389.jpg cs-webisode-ep1-2-580.jpg 60_-_jimmy_and_higgins_reflect_on_late_night.jpg shameless-a-long-way-from-home_featured_photo_gallery.jpg 1249310048pre--2351426625096658668.jpg 213florida-1-.jpg greys-anatomy-alex-jo.jpg greys-anatomy-season-10-spoilers.jpg 0830142020.jpg 1423878873946.jpg picture-of-jd-and-turk-from-scrubs-photo.jpg Superbad_Review-1_1.jpg liz-jenna.jpg File:23456890087image.jpg 1402217712408.png White_Chicks.jpg tumblr_nczg2brWd21rraalgo1_1280.jpg dish-040315-andy-anderson.jpg Image282828283.jpg tail_img1.jpg Zoe and Rose.png Taylor and Jaime1.jpg hargitay-pompeo-bad-blood.png 576b5f70-5643-0132-4220-0ebc4eccb42f.jpg d89d9317f1584eb2ce660356fa43a98c.png filepicker-de21O78RUWLhB0D16uea_bugs_and_lola_bunny_space_jam.jpg Karla-Souza-Aja-Naomi-King-How-to-Get-Away-with-Murder-467.jpg the-lucas-brothers_GQ-mag1.jpg 4eertet.png fox-hound_3.jpg 4teffdfg.png tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.jpg KeyPeele_V1_460x285.jpg brooklyn-nine-nine-amy-rosa.jpg irisfelicity.png The-100-season-2-episode-8-Bellamy-Raven.jpg Gf8ydf9hg7jt68.png tumblr_static_tumblr_static_7dtpahc635ogcggc8s0kgko8s_640.jpg 934sddfj.jpg tumblr_o27h0al7TO1tguoxuo1_540.jpg taylorselena.jpg Deadpool_with_Spider-Man_I.jpg news-Full-House-DJ-Stephanie.jpg tumblr_nt2ux6mA3l1tnzpmso1_500.jpg 223092.2e16d0ba.fill-295x279.jpg empire-3-800.jpg 159551852.jpg Captain_Cold_and_Heat_Wave_-_Opposites_Attract.png episode-3-tahani-jumpsuit.jpg taaa.jpg Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Scallisons Category:Ships involving ThisOnePerson